Morning after the dark
by LamiaLilith7
Summary: Der Morgen danach … für viele Menschen der schlimmste Moment, der einem nach einer Party erwarten kann. Es erwartet einen oft ein Kater, Kleidung, die nach Zigarettenqualm riecht, ab und an auch zerrissene oder fehlende Kleidung. Mit diesem Phänomen müssen sich auch Märchenfiguren herumschlagen! [AU ; Andeutung Swan Queen]


Der Wind trieb weiße, fluffige Wolken über den strahlendblauen Himmel. _7:58_ Spatzen tummelten sich in Sträuchern und Büschen und durchbrachen so gelegentlich die morgendliche Stille mit ihrem Gesang. _7:59_ Kleine Tropfen des Morgentaus fielen von Blättern und Ästen. _8:00_ Langsam stieg die Sonne weiter und weiter am Himmel empor und erwärmte alles, was die kalte Nacht erstarren ließ. _8:01_ Ein spitzer, panischer Schrei weckte alle Bewohner des kleinen Apartments in Storybrooke, Maine.

Emma Swan, auch als der Retter bekannt, setzte sich ruckartig auf und drehte sich hastig zur Seite. Das war ihr erster Fehler denn sie fiel von der Couch und landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Holzfußboden. _Couch? Was? Warum …_ Sie verwarf jedoch jeden weiteren Gedanken ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war als ihr einfiel WARUM sie wach geworden war. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und hastete die Treppe nach oben … und das war ihr zweiter Fehler. Sie stolperte über einen schwarzen, hochhackigen Lederstiefel und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an dem Geländer festhalten. Das letzte Stück rannte Emma und riss mit voller Wucht ihre eigene Zimmertür auf. Und das war der dritte und schlimmste Fehler, den sie an diesem Sonntagmorgen begonnen hatte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand sie in der Tür während sie sich am Türrahmen festklammerte. Bevor sie jedoch etwas tun oder gar sagen konnte, tauchte ein atemloser David mit erhobenem Schwert neben ihr auf. Er erstarrte ebenfalls und starrte mit offenem Mund auf de Szene, die sich vor ihm und seiner Tochter abspielte. Denn auf Emmas schmalem Bett saß seine Frau, die ihre Arme um die Knie geschlungen hatte und deren Augen so groß wie Untertassen waren. Ihr Blick war auf das andere Ende des Raumes gerichtet. Dort stand keine andere als Regina Mills, die sich die dünne Bettdecke fest um den Körper geschlungen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und ein leichter Grünschimmer zog sich über ihre Wangen. Ihre Hände umklammerten den Stoff mit solcher Kraft, dass die Knöchel weiß waren. Jedoch beunruhigte David eine andere Sache viel mehr: die ehemalige Königin schien, bis auf einen blutroten BH, keinerlei Kleidung zu tragen – soweit er es beurteilen konnte. _Bei den Göttern!_ Niemand von den drei Frauen traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen … und letzten Endes war es David, der zuerst seine Stimme wieder fand: „Was zum Teufel hast du hier zu suchen?! Was hast du mit Snow gemacht? Hast du nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren und sie mit einem deiner verdorbenen Zauber belegt?!"

Seine Worte waren mit Wut und Hass gefüllt und er erhob sein Schwert drohend während er einen Schritt weiter in den Raum machte. Regina schien sich bei seinen harschen Worten wieder gefangen zu haben. Ihr Griff lockerte sich wodurch die Decke ein Stück nach unten rutschte und mehr Haut offenbarte. Doch darauf schien sie in diesem Moment nicht weiter zu achten. Die ehemalige Königin ging in den Angriff über und das mit der besten Waffe, die sie in diesem Augenblick besaß. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob man meine natürliche Schönheit und Charme einen Zauber nennt … aber wenn es dir hilft nachts einzuschlafen, Charming … nur zu."

Emma konnte ihren Vater gerade noch aufhalten als er abermals in das Zimmer stürmen wollte indem sie sich zwischen ihn und Regina stellte, in deren Hand ein Feuerball erschien. Sie hielt ihn an seinen Schultern fest. „Wow, wow, wow! Was denkst du was du hier tust?! Das bringt doch nichts! Schau, Snow ist, bis auf ihre Hose, komplett bekleidet und Regina eb … oh!" Emma unterbrach sich selbst. Beim sprechen hatte sie sich umgewandt und stand nun einer halbnackten Frau gegenüber, deren Rock weit hoch gerutscht war wobei ihr Oberkörper nur ein BH bedeckte. Das ganze wurde mit nackten Beinen abgerundet zu deren Füßen sich die bunte Decke ausbreitete. Die Blonde biss sich auf die Unterlippe während sie enorme Schwierigkeiten hatte den Blick abzuwenden.

„Miss Swan!"

Emma schüttelte den Kopf um sich aus ihrer Benommenheit zu reißen und blickte der anderen Frau in die Augen. „Ja?"

„Mein Gesicht ist hier oben!" Ein räuberisches Grinsen lag auf Reginas Lippen und sie löschte langsam das Feuer in ihrer Hand auch wenn ihr Blick ab und an zu David hinüber glitt, der zu seiner Frau hinüberging. Er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern wobei er endlich sein Schwert sinken ließ. Emmas Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an und verlegen senkte sie die Augen auf den Boden.

Die Hexe verharrte so einen kurzen Moment bevor sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und leise aufseufzte. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit wie wir dieses … _Chaos_ beseitigen können", meinte sie mit vor Ekel verzogener Miene.

„Ach ja und die wäre? Ich meine … Großer Gott! Wir könnten miteinander geschlafen haben! WIR! REGINA! WIR!", schrie Snow White panisch und drückte die Knie weiter an sich.

„Oh bitte! Wenn und ich meine wirklich nur wenn … dann würdest du dich sicherlich daran erinnern, Liebes."

„REGINA!", schallte es durch den Raum und drei Augenpaare schauten sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Die Angesprochene zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und zwinkerte dem geschockten Ehepaar zu. Sie richtete ihren Rock und fuhr sich durch ihr zerzaustes Haar. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, gibt es eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden was genau passiert ist", lenkte die Brünette ein und sah sich dabei suchend im Zimmer um.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Emma mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie sah der anderen Frau angestrengt in die Augen und versuchte dabei, vergebens, nicht andauernd auf ihre Brüste zu starren.

„Ich kann sicherlich für jeden von uns sprechen wenn ich sage, dass meine Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend nur sehr vage und verschwommen sind … oder irre ich mich etwa?" Regina wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Denn für sie war der Fall klar. „Ich habe die Vermutung, dass Miss Lucas mit der Bowle – die nach ihren Worten eine Eigenkreation war – übertrieben hat. Weiß der Himmel was sie alles zusammengemischt hat – unter Umständen sogar etwas Magisches! Und in Folge dessen will ich mir deine Erinnerungen von gestern Nacht ansehen, Snow", beendete sie gelassen ihre Ausführung auch wen ihr innerlich ehr mulmig zu mute war. Sie mochte nicht einmal daran denken … was wenn sie wirklich … NEIN! Sie musste das ein für allemal klären!

„WAS?"

„NEIN!"

„Das geht?"

Diese Ausrufe kamen von der Charming-Familie und in diesem Moment wurde ihr zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Morgen die Ironie des Ganzen bewusst. „Magie hat diese Situation geschaffen und mit Magie werde ich diesen Wahnsinn aufklären. Snow, komm her!"

Snow White zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick doch Reginas gebieterische Stimme ließ keinen Raum für Widerspruch. Und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war … sie wollte diese ganze Sache endlich abhaken und danach einfach vergessen. Oh und dann würde sie Red einen netten, kleinen Besuch abstatten! Die Schwarzhaarige stand, trotz Davids Protesten, auf und trat von Regina, die sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene ansah. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Konzentriere dich auf den gestrigen Abend! Den Rest erledige ich." Mit diesen Worten streckte die Hexe ihre Arme aus und legte die Handflächen auf Snows Schläfen. Violetter Rauch tanzte über ihre Fingerspitzen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und ein leises Keuchen drang an ihre Ohren. Sekunden gingen in Minuten über bevor Regina ihre Hände von der anderen Frau löste. Heftig blinzelnd erwachte Regina wieder aus ihrer Trance.

„Und? Muss ich zu Archie in die Therapie?", durchbrach Emmas nervöse Stimme die anhaltende Stille. Ihre Eltern sahen nicht minder angespannt aus. Ein böses Grinsen breitete sich auf Reginas Gesicht aus und jeder von ihnen fürchtete das Schlimmste. Mit einer Gelassenheit und Gnade, um die Emma sie beneidete, nahm sie ihre schwarze Bluse aus einem der Regalfächer und zog sie sich über. Mit schnellen Schritten hatte sie den Raum durchquert. Jedoch hielt sie kurz inne bevor sie in den Flur verschwand. Die ehemalige Königin drehte sich um und erwartungsvolle Gesichter starrten sie an.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge … es ist nichts vorgefallen! In de Tat können wir deinem geliebten Ehemann für dieses ganze Schlamassel verantwortlich machen. Er war es nämlich, der vorgeschlagen hat, dass ich bei euch übernachte. Es wäre zu gefährlich wenn ich nachts betrunken nach Hause gehe … seine Worte! Und so bin ich auch mit dir in einem Bett gelandet: Bindungszeit sag ich da nur! Ach und Miss Swan?"

Die Blonde wandte den Blick von David ab, der versuchte ihrer Mutter zu erklären wie das Ganze zustande gekommen war und blickte zu der verschmitzt dreinblickenden Brünetten hinüber. „Ja?"

„Da nun sämtliche Unklarheiten beseitigt sind, steht einem Abend mit Ihnen allein nichts mehr im Weg … lasen Sie sich etwas Nettes einfallen … Beeindrucken Sie mich, Liebes!" Und mit diesen abschließenden Worten verschwand Regina. Zurück ließ sie eine verlegen dreinblickende Emma Swan und deren verwirrten Eltern. Es war nicht einmal _9.00_. Was für ein Sonntagmorgen!


End file.
